Fallen Angel
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Edward left Bella to be with Alice. Jasper stays behind and says he wont talk to Bella but sometimes its just unavoidable. When Jasper decided to go on hunt he would never have guessed what he was going to find-M for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV preface **

I had no idea what compelled me to stay with her. I guess I didn't want to leave her as I was feeling the same way as she was, I knew how much she was hurting and I am positive most of the decision came out of selfishness to not be alone through it all and with her I wasn't alone.

Now here I stand watching this beautiful creature before me stand on the edge of a cliff, ready and willing to jump. I stand there watching from the edge of the forest. I felt so useless to the situation and I know I am. She turns to me and smiles, her eyes looking into to mine, she closes her eyes-she looks so peaceful as if she's sleeping, though I know she's not-and let herself fall backwards off the cliffs adge.

_The last thing an angel remembers is falling._

* * *

"Jasper?" Alice calls standing in front of me. I didn't answer as I was still trying to process what she is telling him. The words repeating themselves, like a song you just can't seem to stop from going around in your head-a very annoying song-and as much as you want to forget it, you can't stop singing it.

_'I'm in love with Edward and he loves me too'_

This should hurt than it is. Though I had seen it coming-well felt-every time the looked at each other, I felt their emotions. But it still should hurt. A lot. But it doesn't

Esme came into the room-I hadn't noticed their return from the hunt-and stood in the doorway "We leave in ten" She said with a forced smile on her face but I could feel her sadness as she said the words. she didn't want to leave Forks but Edward felt that we needed to leave for Bella's safety.

We all agreed and were leaving for Alaska in-Well ten minutes apparently-Maybe I should just stay here. At least there's someone here that understands how I feel.

"I'm staying here and don't worry I'll stay clear of Bella. She'll just think I left with ya'll" I said looking up at everyone "I need to hunt. I will visit soon" I said and walked out of the house.

I was walking at human pace and then I quickened my steps to a jog and the I was running as fast as I could until I heard it. Well _her_. She was singing to herself a song that seemed familiar somehow but not.

I ran in the direction of her voice and stopped when I entered a clearing(_NOT Edward and Bella's) _The clearing floor was covered with flowers and in the middle lay Bella on a blanket wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeved tee shirt, she also had another blanket folded neatly next to her and a duffel bag.

**(The meadow thingy is on my web site under 'Fallen Angel' in albums .com-) **

She was looking up to the cloudy sky while she continued singing to herself. I didn't realize I was getting closer to her until I stood a foot away from her looking down at her. I could now see she had her eyes closed. I sat next to her. She stopped singing and smiled.

"Hey Jasper" She said with her eyes still closed. _How did she know it was me? _I waved my hand across her face and she didn't show any sign that she could see it. I leaned closer to her. They were defiantly closed.

"Boo" she yelled sitting up but hitting her forehead on mine, she lay back down on the grass rubbing her forehead and I jumped back surprised.

"Only you would be able to scare a vampire and hurt yourself" I said laughing. She sat up and hit my arm.

"It's not my fault you have a hard head" She teased and I growled "Ohhhh. I'm so scared" she teased biting on her bottom lip. She looked so cute when she did that. Wait did I just think Bella looked cute? Yes, I did and the funny thing is I don't wanna take it back. Bella was always beautiful she just didn't see it. She never had.

It had taken a lot effort for me to control the lust coming off the male population-and even some females-of Forks high on her first day of school. I felt a strong wave of lust just thinking about that day and then Bella's lips were on mine. Passionate at first then softer.

I froze for a second and then started to respond wrapping my arms around my waist pulling her close to me as her arms went around my neck and her hands gripped my hair. I pushed her down on the grass so I was hovering above her.

Her lips felt soft and warm against mine as they moved together. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth. Our tongues danced together. Finally she had to pull away to breathe. I moved my lips to her neck leaving a trail of kisses.

"Jasper" Bella moaned as I sucked a sensitive stop below her ear. My name sounded so good coming from her lips. I kissed her again on the lips and she slipped her hands from my hair and slowly unbuttoned my shirt then run her hands across my bare chest. I shivered at her touch.

She pushed me up not breaking the kiss and slipped my shirt from my shoulders and then rolled us over so she was straddling me. She brushed her hands over the scars I had on my stomach and chest. I let my head fall and closed my eyes tightly. I hate my scars and the things I had done to get them. The were disgusting and a reminder of things I with I could forget.

I felt warm hands on the both side of my face pulling it back up. I opened my eyes to see Bella's chocolate brown one staring down at me.

"You should be proud of you body Jasper 'cause you sure are beautiful or is it hansom? Both, I think, yeah defiantly both" She said in one breath and smiled at me. I smiled back and crushed my lips to hers. She kissed me back and slid her hand into my hair again and I had mine on her bare waist due to her top having risen above her belly button. Her skin was incredibly warm under my hands.

"Bella we should stop" I whispered as she kissed my neck. She nodded in agreement but didn't stop. Not that I really wanted her to stop but soon I wouldn't be able to stop. I groaned when she started slightly grinding her hips into mine "Bella..." I moaned as she kissed my lips. I sat her up and pulled her top over her shoulders.

"Jasper" Bella whispered in my ear and I knew there was no going back from this. From _us_.

I lay next to Bella with my arms around her waist and her back against my chest as she runs her hand absent mindedly up and down my arm. We're still in the meadow wrapped up in a blanket and Bella has my shirt on while I had on a pair of boxers.

Bella suddenly jumps up and pulls me with her "What are you doing?" I question her

"We have to go or we'll be late" Bella answered handing me my jeans and pulling hers on. She pulls out her phone and types something in before putting it back and grabbing my hand "Can you run us there? It will be faster" She asked I nodded and picked her up bridal style "You need to go to the cliff in La Push" She said

"I can't. The treaty" I protested. She shook her head.

"It's okay they already know" She reassured me. I nodded and took of running.

I stopped at the edge of the forest about four meters from the cliffs edge. I placed Bella down and she turned to me and placed her lips on mine "No matter what I do you have to stay here okay?" She asked after breaking the kiss.

"Why?" I asked confused

"There is a lot I need to explain but I have to do this" She told me "Now please promise no matter what I do you want move from this spot. Do you promise?" She asked pleading

"I promise" I told her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you and I'm not sure if that's good or bad but I do and no matter what I do everything will be fine in the end" She told me

"I love you too and I'm positive it's a good thing" I said. she kissed me again and it was full of love.

"I have to go of the cliff and you can't stop me. I'll be fine. I promise" I looked into her eyes and I knew it was true. For what ever reason she needed to jump and I knew I couldn't do anything to stop her so I just stood there frozen "_The last thing an angel remembers is falling_"She whispered in my ear then she stepped away from me and towards the ciff.

She stopped on the edge and took a deep breath. I felt so empty as she stands at the cliffs edge so willing to jump for reasons unknown to me. She turns to me and smiles, her eyes looking into to mine, she closes her eyes and lets herself fall backwards off the cliffs edge and my mind goes into over drive. What had I just agreed to? I didn't want to break my promise but I also couldn't stand here like an idiot.

The only thing going through my mind as I run to the cliffs and jump over are her words _'__The last thing an angel remembers is falling'_

Review and criticise is welcome 'cause I noticed how weird it was reading through it. so please tell my what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to the people that reviewed, Alerted and faved my story you guys rock and I'm very sorry it was confusing, hopefully this chapter will help.

**Bella POV **

_The day before..._

I just stood there staring at the man I supposedly love dump-for lack of a better word-me and I can't bring myself to feel anything about it. I don't feel sad or hurt or even angry, all I felt was relief, like I knew it was coming. Sure I would miss the rest of them, but Edward himself? I just didn't seem to care

I felt him kiss my forehead and then a slight breeze and I knew he was gone. I just stood there waiting for all the emotions that hadn't come when hewas here to hit me. They didn't. Even as I felt the sun go down I still didn't feel anything. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm suppose to love him. _He _was suppose to love _me. _So why don't I feel anything?_

"I suppose the reason you're just standing there is because you don't understand why you don't feeling anything towards him leaving" A women's voice said from in front of me. I looked up to see a woman standing about a foot from me. She had dark brown hair that hung loosely halfway down her back and she had bright blue eyes. She looked about 24.

I nodded in response and watched her as she sat on the ground crossing her legs and waved me over. I slowly walked over to her sitting on the ground with my arms holding my knees to my chest.

"Well first I must tell you my name which is Casey and that you are not human but a protector or 'guardian angel' as some seemed to like to call us" she said with a laugh "And you as a baby were put onto an assignment. Though you were not suppose to protect your charge you were suppose to make him fall in love with you" She said almost as low as a whisper and she looked towards the trees.

"I mean we had tried everything before this and we knew it would fail. We had sent Alice to Jasper in one of her visions and made Jasper love her so they would be together when they met the Cullen's. but the vision would not change. The war would still start and lives would be lost" she paused as if she didn't know how to continue.

"Then you were born and we came to the conclusion that Edward needed to fall in love" She finally said and looked at me then.

"And you were the one that would do it. But we knew you would never love him back, you would always love another, so when you finally met them all here in Forks we cast a love spell I guess you could call it, for you to fall in love with him" She stopped and smiled weakly at me "Sorry about that" I shrugged

"And about you not knowing, but the intensity of the 'love spell' was too much for you to know 'cause if you did know you would have told him without a second thought because of how much you loved him you would have seen it as protecting him" She took a deep breath

"But it all didn't matter because when he finally made the decision that he didn't love you. That he loved _her_ _Alice. _The 'spell' broke. So that's pretty much why you have no feelings towards him leaving" She ended with a shrug.

"I'm an. Angel?" I questioned after a while.

"Well yeah. But you're not in the vision and that's why I'm here, when the sun is highest in the sky tomorrow-you'll know when, when it's time-you have to jump on one of many sacred place. The closest being La Push. But there's a catch. Your true love has to jump in after you and pull you out though you can't tell him to"

"In fact you have to tell him not to and the last words you have to say to him are _'The last thing an angel remembers is falling' _I don't know why so don't ask" She said. I was so confused by this time.

"My true love? How am I suppose to find my true love in a day?" I questioned

"Well you've already found him but you just don't know it yet" she answered with a shrug

"I know him? But how? Who is it?" I was beyond confused now.

"You'll know when he's near you'll be able to know who is just by his sent" She said "Oh and you have to be in this meadow tomorrow morning. Just wonder around the forest for a little while and you'll find it" With that she disappeared. Like she was just gone.

I shook my head and walked in a random direction.

It didn't take me long to find the meadow. About two hours and I figured I was in the right one sine there was a two neatly folded blankets and a duffel in the middle. The meadow was beautiful, more so then Edward's.

I wondered over to the blankets and laid one of the out and then I laid down on my back staring up at the cloudy sky and started singing to myself then closed my eyes. I wasn't sure how long I lay there but after some point I smelt something close to me and I automatically noticed it was Jasper. It smelled good. I stopped singing and smiled.

"Hey Jasper" I said still keeping my eyes closed. I saw a shadow go across my closed eyes and figured he was wondering how I knew it was him. An idea popped into my head and before I gave it a second thought I said 'boo' and sat up hitting my forehead of Jaspers. I laid back down rubbing my head.

"Only you would be able to scare a vampire and hurt yourself" he said laughing. I sat up and hit his arm.

"It's not my fault you have a hard head" I teased him and he growled it was actually a pretty sexy sound. Wait did I just think Jasper sounded sexy? I pushed the thought from my head and decided to tease him "Ohhhh. I'm so scared" I bit my bottom lip looking scared.

I suddenly felt a strong wave of lust and I can be in no way what so ever be held accountable for what I did next which was kiss Jasper. It was passionate at first then softer.

He seemed to be frozen for a second and then started to respond by wrapping arms around my waist pulling me close to him and my arms went around his neck and I gripped his hair in my hands. He pushed me down on the blanket so he was hovering above me.

His lips were cold against mine but they felt incredible against mine. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it. Our tongues danced together. Finally I had to pull away to breathe. He moved his lips to my neck leaving a trail of kisses.

"Jasper" I moaned as he sucked a sensitive stop below my ear. He kissed her again on the lips and I slipped my hands from his hair and slowly unbuttoned his shirt then I ran my hands across his bare chest. He shivered.

I pushed me up not breaking the kiss and slipped his shirt from his shoulders and then I rolled us over so I was straddling me. I looked him over and he was beautiful. I could see the scars he had over his stomach and chest. His head fell back and he closed his eyes was so beautiful it shouldn't be possible. Even though he had a look of pain and disgust across his features.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and pulled it back up. He slowly opened his eyes to look at me.

"You should be proud of you body Jasper 'cause you sure are beautiful or is it hansom? Both, I think, yeah defiantly both" I said in one breath and smiled at him. He smiled back and crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and slid my hand into his hair again and I could feel his on my bare waist, his hands felt so good on me.

"Bella we should stop" He whispered as I kissed his neck. I nodded in agreement but didn't stop. I mean really if he wanted me to stop he is more than capable of making me so why shouldn't I put up just a little fight?. I slightly started grinding my hips into his causing him to groan "Bella..." he moaned as I kissed his lips. He sat her up and pulled my top over my shoulders.

"Jasper" I whispered in his ear and I so knew this was who Casey was talking about. I knew it had to be.

* * *

I lay next to Jasper with his arms around my waist with my back against his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall as he breaths, I run my hand absent mindedly up and down his arm. We're still in the meadow wrapped up in a blanket and I have on Jaspers shirt while he had on a pair of boxers. I got this tingling feeling in my stomach like I was forgetting something and Casey's words ran through my head.

_'When the sun is highest in the sky tomorrow-you'll know when, when it's time-you have to jump on one of many sacred place-_

I jump up fast pulling Jasper with me and try really hard not to get distracted by his body "What are you doing?" he asked confused

"We have to go or we'll be late"I answered handing him his jeans and pulling on mine. I pull out my phone and I text Jake saying there will be a vamp on their territory but I need them not to attack, before putting it back and grabbing his hand "Can you run us there? It will be faster" I asked he nodded and picked me up bridal style "You need to go to the cliff in La Push" I told him.

"I can't. The treaty" he protested. I shook my head.

"It's okay they already know" I reassured him. He nodded and took of running.

* * *

He stopped at the edge of the forest about four meters from the cliffs edge. He placed me down and I turned to him and placed my lips on his "No matter what I do you have to stay here okay?" I asked after breaking the kiss.

"Why?" He questioned confused

"There is a lot I need to explain but I have to do this" I told him "Now please promise no matter what I do you want move from this spot. Do you promise?" I asked pleading

"I promise" he told me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you and I'm not sure if that's good or bad but I do and no matter what I do everything will be fine in the end" I told him.

"I love you too and I'm positive it's a good thing" He assured me. I kissed him again and it was full of all the love I felt for him and all the love he felt for me.

"I have to go off the cliff and you can't stop me. I'll be fine. I promise" he just looked into my eyes "_The last thing an angel remembers is falling_"I whispered in his ear then stepped away from him and towards the cliff.

I stopped on the edge and took a deep breath. I turn to him and smile, my eyes lock with his and I seem to get lost in them for a second before I close my eyes and fall backwards off the cliffs edge.

It feels amazing as I fall but the water is freezing as I hit it and everything goes dark.

* * *

Okay hope it wasn't to awful. I think I'm better at writing Jazzy's POV. So tell me what you think and thanks to everyone for reading. I.L.M : )


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown POV

Prologue

In the end you're in darkness and there's two lights in the distance and I'm not sure which one to go to yet, it's quite there and pure, untouched by others of any kind. There's no pain and sadness of what I may be leaving behind. Just me.

I feel as though I'm floating high above everything else, nothing can touch me. Or at least I don't think they can. But every now and then I feel this tingling in my hand and a shock.

I don't know how long I can stay here and I feel I'm running out of time like someone is making a decision and in that decision I will know which way to turn.

**Bella POV**

I was pulled out of the darkness that had consumed me and opened my eyes to see* Jacobs brown ones, I could feel the heat radiating of his body, he had his arm wrapped around my waist and we kissed(kidding, I know bad joke don't kill me)* Jaspers black ones staring back at me with a mixture of anger, concern and relief in them.

"What the hell was that" he asked way to calmly and I could see the strain in his eyes to not yell at me

"You love me" I said a matter-of-factly with a shrug and before he could respond I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him still staying afloat in the water.

"You know I could have told you that without you jumping off a cliff" he told me.  
I just shrugged and pulled him to the shore. When we got there, there was a very angry looking Casey .

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we approached. She looked at me and then her eyes flickered to Jasper and she rolled her eyes.

"You have to come to Alston you are both in danger. I'm not sure how long you will have to stay there but it's not gonna be a short trip" She told us "Close your eyes" She commanded and I did.

"Okay you can open them now" She said and I opened my eyes and found that we were now standing in a bedroom with…(Bedroom and Castle link on profile)

"Emily changed the cot to a bed but other than that it's the same as when you were a baby" Casey told me.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much" I said smiling at her.

"It's fine. I'll leave you guys to it" She said and was gone. I turned to Jasper whom hadn't said anything since we met Casey.

"I guess I should explain" I said and he just nodded. I took a deep breath and told him everything that had happen since yesterday.

I knew nothing was gonna be simple from here on but I also knew Jasper would always be here with me through it all and I had a feeling there was one other that would always be here. But the last one is just a feeling and it may or may not be true. I guess we'll just have see. Together.

* * *

Sorry it's sort but I'm not sure were it's leading to. Please review and tell me what you think. Love Trix : )


	4. Chapter 4

The girl looked up to the sky but all she saw was their blood. All she felt was their pain. All she heard were their screams. She looked around her. All those who stood with her were willing to die for the truth only she knew. They were willing to believe in things only she saw. The feelings only she bare. The night terrors she once thought to be just a horrible dream. They could have not believed a word she said. They could have walked away. But they didn't.

They all trusted the young girl. Was their trust missed place? The girl often thought it might be. Was she just leading them to their deaths? She hopped not. Many had reassured her she was not. That even if they did die it was not in vain. But the fears were still there. In the back of her mind. Always there. Always making themselves known.

The man next to her put a reassuring hand on her lower back and she offered a small smile, but he knew it was forced. What he didn't know was that his hand felt like millions of small needles poking at her skin. How could he. She would never tell him the pain she feels when he touches her. She couldn't.

She just knew too much for someone so young. Everyone saw as this strong woman, when really she was just a girl trying to keep her head up for those she loved and she loved him.

Not just him but all these creatures of the mythical realm, once enemies, now brought together by her for a war that could tear the mythical realm apart. But would they all survive? She had her doubts. But she also had her doubts that the war would even come. She didn't want to believe anyone would create such a war on purpose.

_Naïve. _The word was bitter in her thoughts. They all saw strength in the girl, but they also saw weakness in they way she saw things. It was the one piece of her innocence that still remained and it was the only thing keeping her from believing the truth and the thing everyone her was worried about. They were worried that if anyone did get close to her she would hesitate a second too long and end up getting killed.

She just saw everything differently. Like the silver lining on a cloudy day. She still saw the good in something that everyone saw as bad . She saw the rainbow instead of the storm that brought it. She saw beauty in things most would find ugly. She saw everything they way you wish you could, but it was her greatest weakness.

Except her night terrors. No one knew just how much they didn't want to see the thing she had seen in those dreams. Those dreams were the reasons she woke up in the night screaming and the reasons she couldn't look her own fathers eyes.

They are the essence of horror stories. The monsters in her dreams were what you were afraid you'd find when you hear a bump in the night, or a scratch across you window. But they were different from the noises that go bump in the night. Because these monsters were very much real. They were every bit as real as she was and she knew it. At first she denied it, claiming they were just vivid dreams.

And for a while she believed it to be true. Until she saw a picture of a man that had be mauled to death by an animal. Only she knew it was no animal. She had seen him being killed as if she had been the one doing the killing. Enjoying the killing. Smiling as the mans heart began to fade. The delicious taste of the warm blood when it ran down her throat cooling the fire that would never stop burning.

She wished to leave here. Run away and hide forever.

But as her eyes drifted to the noise across the noise at the other side of the clearing, all the while wishing it wasn't what she knew it very well to be. She knew she couldn't run. Couldn't hide. Because he would find her no matter where she went. Her eyes found his and so the war began.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella watched as Jasper paced in the large bedroom. It had been a few hours since Bella had told him everything she knew - which wasn't much - and Jasper still had yet to say anything. Bella knew he would need some time to understand and accept what she told him, but she was worried. She knew things were kinda hard to understand.

She still had yet to find out what war Cassy had been talking about when they first met and what Edward and Alice had to do with it. She was just as confused as he was and was sick of his silence. She stood up from the bad where she had been sitting for the last three hours.

'Jasper. You have to say something before I go insane' I told him 'I get we have only been - whatever we are for a few hours and if you don't want to stay I get it. If you don't feel the same way ab-' he stopped pacing suddenly and grabbed Bella by the shoulders then slid his hands down Bella's arms and holding her hands in his.

.

'Is that what ya think? That I'm gonna stop bein' in love with ya just 'cause ya an angel?' he asked

'Well, it just that when you said you loved me. You didn't know what I was' she mumbled.

Jasper laughed and wiped the tears that had falling on her cheeks away with the back of his hand while still keeping it entwined with hers 'It's gonna take a lot more that that to scar me away from ya, darlin'. I'm just worried about this war. I've been in one before. But this one's different, 'cause this time I have somethin' to lose' he kissed her smiling lips lightly and then pulled her to his chest.

She felt the love radiate off him and she felt more safe than she had in a while. This war would not separate them even if it wanted to. She had faith. Not a lot of it, but she had some. She would do anything for him.

There was a small nock on the door and a few seconds later Casey came in without waiting for an answer. She had a huge grin on her face and Bella - for some reason unknown to blushed feeling embarrass. And that only caused Casey's smile to widen.

'So…' Casey's drew her words out and it made Bella feel uneasy 'What did you chickies get up to today?' she asked. Bella blushed even harder remembering exactly what the had done today and buried her face into Jaspers chest that was shaking as he laughed.

'It's not funny Jasper' Bella murmured, her words muffled against his chest.

'It kinda is darlin'' Jasper answered 'If you think about it' Bella decided to do just that. Pulling back a little then leaning up and placing a kiss just under his ear she though about the way it felt and Jaspers hold on her went ridged as he felt her emotions and she smirked,

She gave him a quick kiss and untangled him arms from her then grabbed Casey's hand 'I have to talk to you' I said and she smirked and nodded letting Bella pull her to the door 'I'll be back later J' she said just as the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**okay so I finally updated. sorry it took so long. I'll try to post the next chap sooner this time. promise :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ohnigosh. I'm really sorry. Chapter four isn't for this story, which is why it doesn't make any sense. My bad.

Cassey pulled me into a big room with cream coloured walls, a large fireplace, books everywhere and a fury carpet, then let go of my hand taking a seat in one of the many chairs scattered around the room. 'Okay, so what do you want to talk about?' she asked as I was looking at the books.

'What's the war about?' I asked absentmindedly.

'A young girl. By the name of Lillian. She kills Alice and Edward tries to kill her for revenge, but a lot of people protect her. So Edward creates an army. Thousands die and that's when Dante's vision ends. We think it ends there because he dies' She looked down then, a single tear falling from her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

'Where is she? The girl I mean' I asked.

'She hasn't been born yet' Cassey mumbled finding the carpet interesting all of a sudden.

'What do you mean she's not born yet?'

'She only just got conceved' Cassey told me still looking down.

'What aren't you telling me?' I demanded. Cassey sighed and finally looked up at me.

Cassey said something really fast that I didn't catch 'What?' I asked.

'Bella, Lillian is, well. She _your _daughter'

Okay I know it's really really short, but I just had to end it there. Sorry chickies.


End file.
